19.0 Abstract: Population Science Program The overall goals of the Population Science (PS) Program are to identify determinants of cancer etiology, cancer-related behavior, and survivorship and to translate basic discovery into behavioral interventions to prevent and control cancer. To achieve these goals, the program focuses on four themes: Theme 1: Epidemiology of infection- and hormone-related cancers?identify the molecular, genetic, and lifestyle determinants of infection- and hormone-related cancers in the United States and globally; Theme 2: Tobacco and nicotine?characterize nicotine and tobacco products, identify biopsychosocial influences on tobacco use, and develop and evaluate novel prevention and cessation interventions, particularly among vulnerable populations; Theme 3: Equity in cancer prevention and early detection?identify psychosocial influences on cancer-related health behaviors and develop and evaluate interventions to foster recommended cancer- related behaviors, particularly in medically underserved populations; and Theme 4: Cancer survivorship? identify mechanisms of cancer treatment?related pain and characterize individual-, treatment-, and community- level influences on racial disparities in cancer outcomes. The PS Program has 40 members (18 full members and 22 associate members) with approximately equal representation from the UMB and UMCP campuses, including 9 academic departments in 5 schools. PS members conduct cancer-relevant research totaling $8.3 million in annual direct funding, including $3.8 million from NCI and $3.1 million from other NIH peer-reviewed sources. Between January 2010 and December 2014, PS members authored 294 cancer-relevant publications, of which 15 percent were intraprogram and 13 percent were interprogram collaborations. Additionally, 33 percent were collaborations with other Cancer Centers. UMGCC facilitates PS research, in particular through the BSS and GSS, provision of pilot research funds, and training opportunities. The program has a strong focus on cancer disparities and on research serving individuals in the UMGCC catchment area. Research efforts by PS faculty are supported by extensive use of the BSS, GSS, and TLSS.